Farewell
by MissTigerLover
Summary: A simple farewell could lead into a life with regret. A life in regret without seeing anyone, losing someone so important to them. Darkness is what fills an empty heart but while there is darkness, there is a light that guides forward. Yet a light is what someone calls for but never gains the shine. This was Loke's life before Lucy came. Oneshot (For now)


**MissTigerLover: LucyXLoke**

**Lucy: W-What**

**Loke: Hello there beautifuls**

**MissTigerLover: Hey (blushes)**

**Loke: Let me guess, Lucy and I are having a date**

**MissTigerLover: Nope death**

**Loke: Huh?**

A simple farewell could lead into a life with regret. A life in regret without seeing anyone, losing someone so important to them. Darkness is what fills an empty heart but while there is darkness, there is a light that guides forward. Yet a light is what someone calls for but never gains the shine. This was Loke's life before Lucy came.

Lucy was his light. The person who filled every guideline that needs to be filled. In order to gain trust for her celestial spirits, all she had to do was smile and treat than like any other human.

_Farewell_

Then the light left leaving it dark. They trusted her and now she is gone.

"Lucy!" They shed tears for her. Never in there life,they have felt the need for the same master. She was different from the others. She never thought as them as pets, she thought as them as regular human beings. But now...she left

_Farewell_

Loke could still hear her words lurking around his head so can her other celestial spirits.

"Damn...it I told her she didn't have the power to complete the mission." Natsu proclaimed cursing at himself for his stupidity.

"Its wasn't you to blame Natsu….it was our fought for not being strong enough to protect her. We had a contract and broke it." Loke said trying to hold his tears. A man never cries. Why did she have to smile at them when they didn't deserve it. They lead her down. She lost her light. She shouldn't have taken the mission in the first place but Loke had faith in her.

"Lucy...please wake up...you can't just leave saying farewell. Lucy...our contract is still here. you can't expect us to be free. Please." All the celestial spirits lined up while Loke gripped Lucy's hands.

"Natsu...tell me she is sleeping." Natsu stood quiet. He couldn't accept the truth either. "Tell me she is going to wake up and be her usual self!" Leo yelled "How are we going to move on! We need her. We can't go with someone else. It is not the same without Lucy! Nothing is the same!"

" is special, no one can be like her." Taurus says.

"If this is punishment please take it back!" Virgo cried

"She doesn't deserve this!"

"Sorry I wasn't any help to you Lucy!" Aries yells

"We were gladly give all our power to save you!"

"Shut up." Natsu yelled. "Do you think Lucy were like to live for herself knowing her friends satisfied there life for one life." They all stood quiet. "Lucy was happy. She smiled as she died happy. She is gone. She doesn't want anyone to cry for her sake." Yet Natsu couldn't hold his tears. His words were true but his body says another thing. Loke in the other hand wasn't happy as all. His bangs were covering his sadness, guiltful eyes. He could remember so well the last moments of Lucy.

_Farewell_

"We could this mission right Loke? I know my celestial spirits could protect me. I trust them." Loke bowed down.

"I will protect you with my life." He kissed her hand lifting her up. Not knowing this was his last time to see her blushing face. The reaction he enjoyed

"L-Loke." Her pupils widen as she continues to fall. Natsu ran in but he was too late. He made it just in time to see his partner die right in front of his eyes. Loke catches her before she fell.

"Loke." She coughed up blood. "Please don't look at me like that. (Cough) Im sorry I wont be able to continue to go to more adventures with you guys." She coughed up more blood.

"Don't speak." She shook her head. "This is the last time I will be able to talk to you…" She put her hands gently across his cheek and kissed him. His eyes widen. He never expected the contact of her lips to be brushing against his.

"Mooo Miss. Lucy where is mine!" Taurus yelled making Lucy laughed. The last laughed they will ever see.

"That might have to wait...sorry." Lucy said and looked up to see Loke's bangs cover up. He kissed her back. Tired spilling out.

"Farewell." The words he hated the most.

"Lucy..you're not leaving!" Loke yelled She closed her eyes and her eyes never opened

_Farewell_

Loke clenched his fists. That guy is going to pay.

"I will kill him" He yelled.

"Dont forget about me!" Natsu said joining in.

"Us to." The celestial spirits vowed. They all vowed to revenge Lucy.

"Light also loses spark." Loke reclaimed

"Then we just have to regain that spark." Natsu yelled.

No one can still the light away. The light will come again….

**MissTigerLover: I think that is a nice way to end this**

**Natsu: Lucy died! (Angry)**

**MissTigerLover; Sorry**

**Lucy: Huh? Loke**

**Loke: (In the corner) Lucy kissed me...I love you Tiger**

**MissTigerLover: (Blushes)**

**Happy: They likeeeee each other**

**MissTigerLover: Let me clear up somethings. The light is Lucy. So The light will come again means they are going to find a way for getting Lucy back.**

**Loke: Are you going to make a sequel**

**MissTigerLover: I don't know yet.**


End file.
